pluto_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
P.L.U.T.O.
P.L.U.T.O. or the '''Planetary League for Unusual Threat Observation '''is an espionage and quick response organization founded by and presided over by the United Nations. P.L.U.T.O. is responsible for containing threats of unusual origin as well as keeping said threats out of the public eye. The organization was founded in 1964 after the rampage of an Enhanced Individual caused catastrophic damage to the city of Hamburg in Germany. History World at War During the 1930's and 40's, rumors of people with extraordinary abilities began to crop up all over the world. Many of them were dismissed as urban legend, or war paranoia. However, in 1943, the Nazi German Soldier known as Heinrich Mueller was transformed into a grotesque monster, used by the German Forces as a unstoppable force of nature. Mueller came into contact with Sergeant James Howler of the United States Military, who was a confirmed Enhanced Individual by the United States military. Sergeant Howler was able to defeat Mueller, and thus began the first confirmed reports of Enhanced Individuals existence. The Hamburg Disaster The United States government was able to convince the public that the soldiers' testimony of the battle were mere hyperbole and positive war time propaganda. Luckily, no other major occurrences happened during the war, and after, it seemed as though this trend would continue. However, on February 21st, 1964, the city of Hamburg, Germany, was assaulted by a being of immense stature. Confirmed reports name this individual as Heinrich Mueller, but the German people called him Blitz, or Thunder. In an effort to stop Blitz's rampage, the United Nations called upon Sergeant Howler, who was, at the time, discharged from military service. Howler agreed, however, and was able to stop Blitz once again. The government was able to pass this event off as a seismological disaster, and therefore, covered up the event. The Planetary League for Unusual Threat Observation Realizing that events like the Hamburg Disaster shouldn't happen again, and that the knowledge of humans with powers beyond comprehension were out there, the United Nations called a special meeting. Here, it was proposed that a world task force be created to combat and cover up any more of these events, with people equipped to handle situations like the one in Hamburg. Thus, on March 10th, 1964, the Planetary League for Unusual Threat Observation was formed, with Paris, France established as its headquarters. A joint agreement through participating countries was made to fund P.L.U.T.O. through a percentage of government taxation. Director Wayne The first Director of P.L.U.T.O. was an American by the name of David Wayne. Director Wayne established the hierarchy of P.L.U.T.O., and set in place the agenda of recruiting Enhanced Individuals to handle Enhanced Individual threats. One of the first agents was Sergeant Howler, who agreed to work for P.L.U.T.O. after the birth of his daughter. Director Wayne served from 1964 until 1981. Director McKinley In 1981, P.L.U.T.O. Chairman Charles McKinley was voted into the Director position after Director Wayne stepped down. Director McKinley was the first Enhanced Individual to hold the position. Director Haddix Structure Director The Director of P.L.U.T.O. is nominated by the P.L.U.T.O. Chair Board, and approved by the United Nations. The Director has complete control over all P.L.U.T.O. Operations, and assumes full responsibility of dispatch and clean up. The current Director is Arthur Hex. = See Also: P.L.U.T.O. Directors = Chairman/Chairwoman Chair members are appointed by the United Nations, and are composed of P.L.U.T.O.'s most exceptional members. The current chair members are: Arthur Hex, Elizabeth Gardner, Camilla Martinez, Sergio Benize, Emilio Venccetti, and Li Xu. Agent Agents are P.L.U.T.O. personnel authorized to lead investigations and to deal with Enhanced Individual Threats. Agents tend to be comprised of Enhanced Individuals, whether through biology or through technology. Every Agent receives Class A Military Combat Training. = See Also: P.L.U.T.O. Operatives = Personnel P.L.U.T.O. Personnel come at recommendation from their home country's military or government officials. Personnel includes Soldiers, Pilots, Scientists, and Doctors. Support Support members are comprised of thoroughly screened civilians. Members include Janitors, Drivers, and Construction Workers. Procedures North and South America Europe If an Enhanced Individual encounter were to occur in Europe, P.L.U.T.O. personnel located nearby are required to respond immediately to begin containment of both the Enhanced Individual and the civilians exposed to the situation. Once a P.L.U.T.O. Agent has arrived to assess and deal with the threat, Director Arthur Hex is expected to arrive as early as possible. P.L.U.T.O. personnel are then required to maintain civilian containment, while Director Hex initiates his mutagen powers. Once the civilians have been wiped of their recollection of the event, P.L.U.T.O. personnel are to evacuate the premises. P.L.U.T.O. construction crews will complete the cover up. Africa Asia